


Broken Bonds

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, MTMTE, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken bonds are meant to be rebuilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend to listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCRxZL5TYHU) while reading.

The room was dead silent and dark – only the dim light of surrounding space found its way in. One could’ve thought there was nobody there.

But there was.

Two lost spark that had found each other again, after a long, long time.

There, on the floor, at the window, Drift sat with Ratchet, legs tangled together, warm bodies pressed together in a hug. Their biolights pulsated calmly, rippling soothing patterns, the lights reflecting from armor.

Neither said a word. There was no need for words.

The way Drift had his forehead against Ratchet’s was enough.

Ratchet’s optics were closed but the swordsmech wanted to keep his own open. To assure himself that he really was there with the medic and that this was no dream, no hallucination of a twisted fate that had left him on a desolate planet to wither and die.

A faint clunk sounded somewhere on the ship and Drift shifted his gaze to the closed and locked door for a very brief moment before returning it to the mech in front of him.

Down to the slightly parted lips.

Drift slowly brought his hands up to cradle that beloved face and tilted his head to kiss Ratchet.

All it took for the tears to break free was a single, gentle kiss.


End file.
